Happy Valentines
by Jade Crimson Tears
Summary: Tabloidshipping. Your love makes me forget what I have been. Your love makes me see who I really am. Your love makes me forget what I have been. And I'll stop this pretending that I can somehow deserve what I already have. - Barlow Girl. Kaiba x Mokuba


Happy Valentines

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **__**NOT **__**own Yugioh**_

* * *

Kaiba did not like mornings, or Mondays, for that matter. Neither was he a fan of Valentines. Having all three in the mix however, was definitely not the way to start one's day, especially not Seto Kaiba's day.

Having Mokuba bouncing into the room at 7am, for example, screaming at the top of his lungs and wishing him a very happy Valentine's Day, and Happy Valentines indeed.

Hell, he didn't know how his day could get any worse, until his eyes came to rest on the 'thing' around Mokuba's neck. Presumably, some dim-witted fan girl's valentine.

He at once decided that the piece of jewelery was so hideous it should never have been allowed to be made in the first place. Okay, maybe he was biased and exaggerating, but that was beside the point.

His conscious went on a ramble about how it was Mokuba's life and what he wore was none of his business. But Mokuba was still young, so he was still _his _business and he refused to be convinced otherwise.

It was just that the flare of jealousy in his chest was making it hard to breathe and if he didn't do something about it, it would drive him mad. Not that he wasn't nuts to begin with, of course.

Mokuba picked up the transition of mood because his happy look changed to one of worry. He came to sit beside him on the bed, inquiring if he was okay and what was the matter.

"It's nothing, I'm fine…" mumbled him ever so cheerfully. Mokuba rolled his eyes in ridicule, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping on the ground with an impatient foot.

He thought to himself that sometimes the cheeky monkey was too smart for his own good. He was going to say something to save himself but Mokuba beat him to it with an exasperated "_Nisama_".

According to the kid, honesty was the best policy. Sometimes he wondered which one of them was the older Kaiba. With a sigh, "That thing around your neck is where my locket used to be."

He admitted to himself that Mokuba's pendant was a beautiful piece of work. Heart-shaped blue diamond, fronted by a silver cross, no less. He didn't know what it stood for, and was and wasn't dying to find out.

Mokuba's puzzled look became one of understanding. He held on to his treasure with both hands and smiled at the older boy, his goofy grin warm and bright like golden drops of sun.

"Oh Nisama, you are so silly sometimes. I bought this valentine for myself, because I knew I wouldn't get one from you. It was done out of love, my love for you."

Of course he would come first in Mokuba's heart, even an idiot knew that. What could he have been thinking, acting so immature the way he did? The mere thought of ever doubting was ridiculous.

His mind was still ranting, but Mokuba was pulling at his sleeve, trying to catch his attention and obviously having something important to say. "I'm listening," he turned to face him.

"I chose a diamond because they are the hardest on earth. Just like you are my rock, my strength, and nothing, no one is able to shake that foundation, because you just won't let them."

"I chose a blue that matched the colour of your eyes, your dragons. That blue defines you, you are blue because of what you did for me, and because of that, it is the most beautiful colour in the world."

"I chose a cross because being the liberator you are, you sacrificed your life away for mine, traded living away for mine. This makes you my saviour, my Christ. This is why you are my God."

"Lastly, I chose a heart because your heart is in my keeping. I realize this and will love your heart with my own, guard it with my life, as you have done with mine. I promise, and us Kaibas have a thing with promises, don't we?"

Mokuba took his finger off his brother's mouth and replaced it with his lips. With that done, he breathed a sigh of relief and sat back, "Now I'm done, boy am I glad to get that off my chest. Happy Valentines, Seto."

He was knocked speechless, and the lost look of a flustered CEO was priceless. Maybe his day wasn't so bad after all, it was only starting, and he had the rest of the day to show Mokuba just exactly how much he loved him.

Wrapping his arms around Mokuba's waist, he pulled him towards him and held him there, reluctant to let go. "And the same to you too, kiddo. I love you. Always have, always will."

"Really?" The younger boy lit up, reminding him of a flower blooming into the sun, and it was all because of him. "Then skip work and spend Valentines with me Seto. It'll be the bestest Valentines ever, pretty please?"

"Fine," he grumbled, "but don't make this into a habit." He made a mental note to learn to say no to Mokbua, one day. "Consider it as my gift to you. Happy Valentines, Mokuba."

And so he returned the kiss, although it was his first kiss and he wasn't sure how to go about it. The embarrassing part was that his face was turning an interesting shade of red, but it was ultra sweet all the same.


End file.
